1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transporting device, an image reading device, method and a program storage medium.
2. Related Art
In a conventional image reading device that transports document sheets of a multi-page document from a document tray in a one-by-one manner, the image reading device determines whether the first page of the document is an A4R sheet or a 8.5×11R sheet. Thereafter, the image reading device starts reading the document, and continues to read the document, with the document size of the pages following the first page being set according to the determination result above.